


Swept up in the moment

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: Bokuto had asked you out and you'd said yes without thinking. So... now you're dating the captain of the volleyball team.Yay?





	Swept up in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written before. And this is just something that I've scrawled during odd moments at work/on the train. 
> 
> So it's just a bit of fun really.
> 
> Enjoy.

You weren’t entirely sure how you’d ended up dating Bokuto. You remembered being dragged along to one of the volleyball clubs games by a fellow home ec club member. You remembered being impressed with him, then amused at his sudden uselessness, then glad when he rebounded. It was only thanks to people screaming his name that you even had an inkling of his name. It was the first time you’d seen him properly, Fukurodani was a large enough school that you’d never crossed paths with him. You remembered being dragged down to the floor of the gym after the game and standing back while your friend congratulated the boys, flirting shamelessly with the 3rd years. Your eyes had met Bokuto’s and he’d suddenly become excited. You don’t recall how he moved so quickly over to you and managed to get your hands in his own. The words had spilled out of him and before you knew it, you’d said yes. A crushing hug had followed, before he was gently reminded that he likely stunk of sweat, and he’d left with his team mates. 

But now you were dating, and not even sure why you’d said yes.

\----------

“[L-name], we have to go collect the textbooks before the next class starts.” Akaashi said calmly. He sat a few seats away from you, and together you were the students in charge of science for your class this year. It was the only reason you knew who he was. And that the girls loved his face, but he seemed unphased by the attention.

“Sure, sorry.” You stood to join him and started down the halls together.

“Sorry about, Bokuto-san.” He mumbled. “I saw you watching him, even when he was in his mood. So I told him.”

“His mood? Wait, you saw me from the court?”

“He gets like that, we have to pick him up mentally. Most people stop paying attention to him when he’s in a mood.” Akaashi explained carefully. “But you kept watching him.”

“When you told him, he perked up?” You remembered the sudden change in character, a sudden point scored from out of no where.

“Exactly.” The conversation paused as you both collected a stack of textbooks from the science office. “But then you came over after the game.”

“And I said yes to a question I barely remember hearing?” You admitted with a sigh.

“What?”

“It came out of him so fast. It barely registered. But I said yes.... for some reason.”

“Do you actually like him?”

“That was the first time I think I’ve seen him properly. The first time I’ve met him.” You could see Akaashi processing what you’d said. “Look, he was cool, then kinda cute. Then cool again. So it’s not that I don’t like him. I just don’t know him.”

“Cute?”

“When you all ignored him. He sort of watched you all like a puppy.”

“First time for everything.”

“So, I guess I should ask you to tell me about him.”

“Come along to practice. Find out for yourself.”

“I have my own club to attend. If you’re still going when I head home, I’ll stop by.”

\----------

Armed with a ziplock of loose biscuits of various flavours hidden away in your bag, you were loitering outside the 2nd gym. It was louder than you thought it would be and there was no teacher or supervisor in sight. You peered around the door frame carefully. They were mid game, split into two 3-man teams. Bokuto was clearly having a good day, all smiles and exclamations of joy as he played. Akaashi was gesturing at you, clearly wanting you to actually come into the gym. With a silent sigh, you stepped out of your shoes and up into the gym. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his tone not giving anything away. The captain spun on his heels but before he could ask the setter what he wanted, he saw you. His face lit up like a kid on their birthday and he all but sprint-skipped over to you. His eyes were piercing and you felt like he could see everything about you. You’d never had anyone be this happy to see you.

“You came!” He crowed. “You came to see me!”

“Of course [L-name] came.” Akaashi stated. 

“Wow, I’m so jealous that your girlfriend came to visit!” Komi grinned. “I want a cute girlfriend too.”

“Of course the ace gets a cute girl.” Sarukui added. They seemed to be pumping up Bokuto but you were getting irritated. Cute, cute, cute. Was that all anyone ever wanted? You were getting frustrated that it seemed praise worthy that you had reached some standard of looking cute.

“You got super lucky, Bokuto-san.” Onaga praised. 

“Excuse me?” You snapped. You saw Bokuto focus on you rather than the praise that was being heaped on him. “He’s lucky I’m cute? He’s lucky I came to see his practice.” They looked on stunned. “And if you-” You fixed your eyes on Bokuto, who snapped to attention under your gaze, “think I’m going to sit around and wait for you to finish practice-,” Wait, when did you decide that? “while your friends-” You transferred your glare to the other team members, “harp on about nothing but girls being cute, that hollow and shallow praise. You are dead wrong.”

Silence. Stunned silence.

“You are amazing.” Bokuto suddenly grinned, coming to stand beside you. “You just stood up to a bunch of guys who are like, a million times taller than you!” You blinked, he liked your outburst? He was... smiling at you. You let his mood carry you for a moment and smiled back. Then his mood flipped to a much more serious mode. “You heard her.” Akaashi nodded, looking at the others. “Piss her off and you’ll be doing 10 laps of diving receives.” 

In unison, the team bowed, “We’re sorry.” A bump on the arm from Bokuto told you to say something.

“Go practice. I don’t want to see any... what were they?” You asked.

“Diving recieves.” Bokuto grinned.

“Those. Now go.” Within seconds, they dispersed, leaving Bokuto with you. Not alone per say, but with no one in earshot.

“So... you’ll wait?” He asked carefully. He was a roller coaster of emotions to be sure.

“Sure.” You sighed, if you said no after setting such conditions you’d feel guilty.

“You really are the best.” Your heart skipped a beat, best was better than cute in your book.

“Go practice then. I’ll be here, I have some things to do-” Was he giving you puppy dog eyes? “-but I’ll watch you when I can, okay?” With a nod he bounded off to rejoin the practice. You were surprised at how he could go from a powerful leader, to a puppy who just wanted some attention, and then back in a split second. But even more surprised that you’d agreed to stay until the end of practice. 

\----------

“[L-name], that was interesting.” Akaashi commented during a water break. He’d come over, seeing you working on the math homework you’d been set in the morning. A quick glance up let you see that your boyfriend was doing some personal serve practice. “I knew you could be proud but...”

“I just don’t like it when guys think a pretty face is all there is to a girl.”

“You think Bokuto-san is that shallow?”

“I think... he surprised me.”

“Hm?”

“When I got angry.” You didn’t need to explain that your opinions didn’t usually carry much appeal to the opposite sex. Akaashi was just far too used to Bokuto to take your slightly more vocal outbursts seriously.

“He just reacts to things.”

“I’ve noticed.”

\----------

When they’d started to clear away the equipment, you’d gone to sit outside. It was cooler, but darker, so you sat as close to one of the lights as possible to keep reading. 

“[L-name]!” His voice snapped you out of the book. Bokuto’s hand was in front of you, you could see the callouses that lined his fingers and palm. He must work hard. You let him take your hand and pull you to your feet effortlessly. Strong too. “Thanks for waiting.” His grin was infectious. 

“Oh, these are for you.” You reached into your bag. “They’re probably a bit broken by now, and I don’t know if you’ll like the taste, but... here.” You tired to pass him the little ziplock bag of biscuits. When he just stared at them you continued. “I’m in the home ec club, we made a whole bunch today. I didn’t know what you’d like, so a took some from each batch and-”

“You are totally the best. Ever. Like seriously ever.” He’d gone red and swept you clean off your feet in a massive hug. You could smell the sweat in his hair and feel the heat radiating off him. That he could lift you clean off the floor, full school bag and all, was impressive. He set you down gently and let you go, taking the zip lock from you with a grin. “Do you take the train home? I’ll walk you to the station!” You nodded and off you went together. He started on the biscuits once you’d left the school grounds. “I can’t believe you’re in the home ec club, that’s awesome.” He rambled between bites. “Must be why we never met before. The volleyball club takes part in all the school’s sports events. And you’re even in the same class as Akaashi!”

“Yeah, but I go eat in the home ec room at lunch usually.”

“Oh, so that’ll be why I never see you in the classroom either!” He seemed pleased that there were reasons you’d never met, and that it wasn’t simply that you’d never noticed each other before now. “I started to ask him about you. He didn’t really tell me much.”

“I’d rather you ask me.”

“Really? So, do you have any siblings? Pets? What colour do you like? Do you like flowers? Should I buy you flowers?” He was spouting off questions rapid fire.

“Wait, slow down.” You laughed, idlying bumping your shoulder into him to stop him from talking. You didn’t notice the blush that flushed his face pink.

“Okay, so siblings?”

“Two, older brother and younger sister.”

“Pets?”

“Dog. Old thing. Love him to pieces.”

“Colour.”

“Blue, purple. Green too I guess.”

“Flowers?”

“They’re pretty, but I hate throwing them away when they die.”

“So no flowers.”

“Maybe not.”

“I guess giving you chocolate and stuff is out the question if you make things.”

“Who said you have to give me anything?” He stopped walking and you did the same a few paces after. 

When you glanced back to look at him he answered, “But I want to.” like it was the most natural thing in the world to want to give you things. “But I don’t know what you like.”

“Bokuto-san.” You sighed, “We can get to know each other slowly.” When he didn’t start walking you stepped back to join him. “Can I ask you a question?” He nodded. “Why me?”

“You were watching me.”

“I’m sure lots of girls watch you play.”

“I saw you at the start, and then again when Akaashi pointed you out. You kept looking at me, even when I was useless in the game. Even my team mates ignore me. I think Akaashi’s the only one that pays attention ‘cause he’s the setter. Everytime I looked your way... you were watching me. Only me is what it felt like.”

“So... everyone else looks the other way.” You mumbled to yourself. You felt a pang in your chest, as a middle child you certainly felt ignored at times.

“I thought you were cheering me on, you know? Like ‘I know you can do it, I’m waiting, come on do something cool.’ sort of thing.” He smiled at his thoughts. “That’s the kind of girl I like. Like you.”

“That... is probably the sweetest thing I’ve been told.” You bumped him again, and he bumped back with a grin. 

“The pretty face is a nice bonus too.”

“Hey, watch it.” The grin on your face gave lie to your words. “I guess having a strapping boyfriend could have it’s perks.” You switched your bag to the other shoulder. He took the hint immediately. Until the station, he carried both bags like they were nothing.

“I have morning practice, so I can’t meet you before school.” He said quickly. “Can I eat lunch with you though? The home ec room, right?”

“Morning practice? Wait, how many hours a day do you practice?”

“I dunno, four? Six?”

“Damn. No wonder you’re all muscle. I’ll see you at lunch then.” You could see him puff up a little.

“Lunch. Home ec room.”

“Bye, Bokuto-san.”

“G’night [L-name].”

\----------

Of course he hadn’t come alone, he’d dragged Akaashi along. Well, Akaashi had said he was coming along at Bokuto’s insistence, leaving the classroom a few minutes after you. You’d taken over a table at the end of the home ec room, the few other members at the other end were keeping watch. The girls had accepted the guests because Akaashi was there. You realised Bokuto was pretty on top of things if he’d known he’d not be welcomed without the rather beautiful setter. Lunch was laid out, you’d specifically make yourself a larger bento than usual so that Bokuto could eat some of it. You had no idea how hungry he’d be.

“Akaashi, try some of this, it’s awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed, a sausage octopus half in-half out his mouth.

“Bokuto-san, do you really want me eating your girlfriend’s lunch?”

“But it’s totally awesome!”

“Then, please excuse me.” Akaashi took one of the little octopi. “Delicious.”

“You normally eat this much?” Bokuto asked, chowing down on the bread he’d brought to school between bites of your lunch.

“No way. I borrowed one of my brother’s bento boxes today. Mine’s way smaller.”

“Then why?” Bokuto asked, confused. 

“Bokuto-san. Why would a girl make a bigger lunch when she knew she would be eating with her boyfriend?” Akaashi stepped in, guiding his captain towards an answer.

“Ah! Akaashi, don’t eat any more!” Bokuto shouted, pointing his bread at the setter. “She made that for me!”

“Now he get’s it.” 

“Bokuto-san, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re enjoying it.” You smiled.

“It’s amazing. I usually eat bread or onigiri for lunch so this is the best!”

\----------

“Oi, [name], have you been eating lunch with the volleyball captain and Akaashi-kun?” [friendname] asked after lunch later in the week. “We saw them leave the home ec room with you a few times.” 

“Huh? Yeah, I have.”

“How come?”

“Ah... uh... well...” You struggled with how to explain something so simple. You still weren’t sure how you actually felt about Bokuto when you weren’t around him. But when you were with him, you just wanted to keep that idiotic grin on his face. 

“You’re not after Akaashi-kun are you?” [friendname] asked quickly. “That’s a bad idea.”

“Oh god no. I do not want to die.”

“Then... the captain?”

“He... he’s fun.”

“Really? A loose cannon if you ask me. And those mood swings!” You frowned, he’d not seemed so bad in the match you initally seen him play in. He’d switched extremes fairly rapidly, and his friends were adept at handling him.

“Are they really that bad?” You’d seen him slip into a mood during practice once or twice since he’d asked you out, but it usually passed fairly quickly.

“Who want’s a guy that needs to be scraped off the floor?” She laughed away the question with a wave of her hand. “Repeatedly! Ugh he’s way too simple minded.” The bell rang and you were left with your thoughts during the next class. Why couldn’t you say no to him? Why did you want to keep him grinning? Why were those little things he did cute?

\----------

It was just over two weeks later when you got the full force of Bokuto in a slump to handle alone for the first time. He’d come to the home ec room after school. It was a rest day for the volleyball club and you’d got permission to use the room to finish your sewing project. You’d been alone until he’d slunk into the room.

“Bokuto-san?” You asked, recognising his mood from some of the practice games you’d seen. “I thought you were heading home to do some running?” He quietly walked over and sat down next to you before flopping his head down onto the desk. “Bokuto-san?”

“I couldn’t spike any straights this morning.” He mumbled. “None.”

“What about crosses?”

“They were fine... but what is an ace that can’t hit a straight right through three blockers...” He looked so down, his usual sparkle dulled to nothing. “I couldn’t do anything right today. I bet they’ll want to choose a new captain soon... to replace me.” You pushed aside your sewing, it could wait. 

“Bokuto-san, they will follow you until you retire.” You said softly, joining him by resting your head on your arms. But you were facing him while he hid his face. With your nearest hand, you poked him softly. “You aren’t just their captain, you’re their ace too. Fukurodani’s ace.” He moved slightly, lifting his head just far enough to peep over his own arm. Your heart lurched, his eyes were filled with despair and self-loathing. “And you’re my ace too.” 

“Why did you say yes to me?” His question surprised you. “We didn’t know each other at all before that game.” 

“Because... I got swept up in you.” You admitted. “There you were, all energy and joy. I didn’t even think. I wanted that.”

“And now I’m like this.” He went back to hiding. “I’m pathetic.”

“No, you’re having a bad day. Do you know how many of those I’ve had? Too many.”

“I’m scared.” That surprised you, you never got the impression that he was ever scared of anything besides losing. “Scared you’ll leave me. Because you never wanted to be with me.”

“You-” You leaned over and put some of your weight on his arm. You could smell the product he used to style his hair. “-shouldn’t be scared.” You were met with silence. “At first, I got swept up in your pace. I didn’t have time to think.” You admitted. “But... I know you now. I know you like to play on the swings at the park, you make me forget all my worries when you take me there.” He shifted next to you. “I know that you were late to practice once because you wrote my name on the desk in pen and the teacher made you clean it off.” You laughed softly, smiling at the memory. “I know your name is in all my textbooks, just inside the cover where only I look because I’ve written it a million times. I can write it near perfectly now. I know you ate those burnt cookies I made because you didn’t want anyone else to eat them, you knew I’d made them just for you.” You eased yourself up so that your face was resting in your hands, elbows on the table. “I know I’ve tried dozens of recipies... trying to find what you like the best. I want to make something delicious for you.” You sighed. “I got scolded by my parents for a week because I was late home, waiting, because I wanted to walk home with you and your practice over ran. Because no matter what, no matter how bad my day had been, I knew... like 100% that you’d not say goodbye without making me smile. And you’ve never not made me smile.” He turned his head so that his eyes peeked over the top of his arm. “Why would I ever leave you when you make me so happy? I never thought I would ever get to call someone like that, like you, mine.” You admitted slowly. 

“[L-name], thank you.” He sighed, a release of more than just air, some of the tension and fear left him. You weren’t sure what came over you, but when it came to Bokuto simply acting on impluse seemed to work best. You leaned over and brushed the lightest of kisses on his forehead. He’d kissed you on the cheek before, but you’d never made a move on him until now.

“Bokuto, Koutarou. I’m not ever going to let you get away from me.” You whispered. He lifted his head, pleading in his eyes. 

“You mean that?”

“Koutarou.” He flushed red when you said his name with no suffix attached. “Let’s go to the park on our way home. Push me on the swings, make me fly the way only you can.” His face blossomed into a red cheeked smile. 

“We’ll fly together.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He held up his pinky finger to seal the promise. When you leaned forward and kissed him, he quickly decided he liked this method better. 

\----------

At the park, on the swings, he’d been the one to kiss you. It suddenly took a lot longer to get to the station.


End file.
